


Стихи и филки по "Отблескам Этерны"

by Menada_Vox



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, F/M, Filk, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На песню Лоры Бочаровой "Моцарту видней"<br/>Под влиянием клипа по ОЭ на "Вторую арию оруженосца" той же Бочаровой.</p></blockquote>





	1. Вальдесу видней

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню Лоры Бочаровой "Моцарту видней"  
> Под влиянием клипа по ОЭ на "Вторую арию оруженосца" той же Бочаровой.

**Вальдесу видней**  
  
\- О чем задумались, Кальдмеер,  
На полуюте перед битвой?  
Сегодня фрошерам сумеем -  
Отвагой, пушками - с молитвой -  
Устроить небеса в огне!  
\- То Вальдесу видней.

Над флотом реет буревестник,  
Победу Готфрид ждёт в столице,  
И вроде бы расклад известен,  
И вроде ветер не ярится…  
Дойти б до Хексберг поскорей!  
Но Вальдесу видней.

Играет Бешеный-кудесник  
Как будто в поддавки со смертью,  
Но кораблей не топят песни,  
А кэцхен… это просто ветер.  
Нам не до сказок на войне,  
Но Вальдесу видней.

Неравный бой, и в горле тесно,  
Да весь залив в дыму и гари...  
Без Вас мне море станет пресно!..  
В рангоуте «Закатной твари»  
Недосчитались мачт и рей,  
Но Вальдесу видней.

Казалось близкою победа,  
И не смолкала канонада.  
Но горизонт закрыл Альмейда  
И смертоносная армада.  
Удача изменила мне,  
И Вальдесу видней.

Под вымпелами кровной мести  
Рождалась новая легенда.  
Пусть, хвост поджав, удрал Бермессер,  
И к Леворукому Хохвенде -  
Хлыщам и так нет места в ней,  
И Вальдесу видней.

Замкнулась в бухте мышеловка,  
И стало море скорбно-алым,  
А бесшабашный полукровка  
Ко дну пускает линеалы.  
Мы быть могли бы поумней,  
Но Вальдесу видней.

Нашли приют в пучине стылой -  
Прощайте! - братья с «Ноордкроне»,  
Вам море - общая могила,  
Вам белый парус вместо гроба.  
И шпага верная на дне…  
Но Вальдесу видней.

У Вас в гостях и плен - блаженство,  
В нем и на плахе не раскаюсь.  
В своём безумьи совершенство,  
Любимец кэцхэн - Ротгер Вальдес.  
Любить противника грешно,  
А Вальдесу смешно.


	2. ФОРА

**Ф** ердинанд **О** ллар - **Р** окэ **А** лва

ФОРА

Кому угодно Вы дадите фору  
На поединках, на паркете, на войне.  
Ругают Вашу кровь, привычки, норов,  
Ругают даже Вашу верность - мне.  
Пока Вы рядом, мне ничто не страшно  
И не гнетёт марионеточная роль.  
Как жаль мне, что не я один Вам говорю "мой маршал",  
Как хорошо - от Вас в ответ лишь я услышу "мой король".

Досталось - крохи, я им рад как нищий,  
Они так редки, что кощунственно важны -  
Лишь собирать след Ваших ласк остывший  
Губами жадно с тела собственной жены.  
Мне Ваша верность - светоч в мире бренном  
Единственный, что довелось узнать.  
Как хорошо, Вы только предо мной встаёте на колено,  
Как жаль - мне не дано пред Вами так стоять.

Смешно, что Вы меня спасли от эшафота,  
А те плюют Вам в спину - мол, палач!  
Присягой кровной Ваша вызвана забота,  
А сердцу это всё равно, хоть плачь.   
Быть Вам оковами - нет горше муки,  
Пока я жив - Вас крепко держит западня.  
Как жаль, что сам я трушу развязать Вам руки,  
Как хорошо - есть те, кто это сможет сделать за меня.


	3. Глупости

**Глупости**

Вот наш кардинал. Поясненья излишни.  
Оплот и опора, пронзительный взгляд,  
Окутанный запахом шадди и вишни,  
Советует дельно... дней семь уж подряд.  
А где-то, наверно, цветут перелески...  
У двери маячит его секретарь,  
А он проповедует строго и веско:  
\- Не делайте глупостей, мой государь!

А вот кансильер причитает с одышкой,  
что нашей короне он преданный раб,  
Мол, Ваше Величество, Вы уж услышьте   
Слова старика, ведь он болен и слаб.  
Нам незачем войны, ведь всё в мире бренно...  
Клубится за окнами серая хмарь,  
И вкрадчивый голос внушает смиренно:  
\- Не делайте глупостей, мой государь!

Вот наша супруга, бледна и прекрасна,  
Сама добродетель, чиста и нежна,  
Отдашь без раздумий, и всем это ясно,  
Что кротко попросит такая жена.  
Заломлены руки, рыдания глушит,  
Спиною к окну, в небесах киноварь...  
\- Вы так благородны, сколь великодушны,  
Не делайте ж глупостей, мой государь!

Но тут к нам ворвался, свободный как ветер,  
Наш первый повеса и первый клинок.  
От пламени глаз, самых синих на свете,  
Ни я - ни супруга - не чувствуем ног.  
\- Ну что же Вы сразу меня не позвали?..  
И слёту меня выручает, как встарь.   
Супруге и слова промолвить не дали:  
\- Кортеж у подъезда, прошу, государь!

Я еду "с внезапной инспекцией флота",  
Со мной лишь отряд кэналлийских стрелков,  
Во мне к приключеньям проснулась охота,  
Как будто избавился вдруг от оков.  
Пускай короли так не ездят в Талиге -  
Несётся кортеж, как закатная тварь,  
И только со свистом проносятся лиги...  
\- Мы прибыли в Хёксберг, привал, государь!

И зная, что шанса другого не будет,  
Иду, и откуда-то смелость взялась,  
А горные ведьмы - они не осудят  
За глупость, что тайно мечтою звалась.   
Я лично - пусть сказки слагает потомство -  
На ветки развесил искристый янтарь  
И сам "Чёрной Крови" глотнул за знакомство,  
И мне вдруг пропели: Привет, государь!

Меня закружило, и ритмом ведомый,  
Я в танце лихом то лечу, то плыву,  
То слышу гитару и голос знакомый,  
И, падая в руки, смотрю в синеву...  
Пусть танцев таких не найти в бальных залах,  
Их чувственной правдой я пьян, как дикарь,  
С тем, кто мне привиделся в ведьминых скалах...  
Ты глупость хотел - так танцуй, государь!

Вот утро подкралось, и кончился танец,  
Но храбрость осталась - сказать и любить.   
Ему шёл навстречу, не пряча румянец,  
И всё, что таил, собирался открыть.   
Вдали еле слышится волн тихий ропот,  
От дальних костров чуть доносится гарь...  
Шальные признанья разбились о шёпот:   
\- Не делайте глупостей, мой государь!


End file.
